The present invention relates generally to hermetic compressors of the type commonly installed in appliances, such as refrigerators, freezers, air conditioners, dehumidifiers, etc. More particularly, the invention pertains to a mounting apparatus for mounting such a compressor in an upright manner to a horizontal support surface associated with an appliance frame, enclosure, or cabinet.
In a hermetic compressor of the type to which the present invention pertains, a motor compressor unit is operably disposed within a hermetically sealed outer housing. A hermetic electrical terminal and refrigeration fluid conduits extend through the sidewall of the housing and provide external access to the motor compressor unit contained therein. Accordingly, the hermetic compressor is easily incorporated into an appliance by simply mounting the compressor to the appliance cabinet and making the necessary electrical and refrigeration fluid connections. Because it is well known that hermetic compressors generate undesired noise and vibration, it is desired to mount the compressor to the appliance cabinet in such a manner as to suppress the noise and vibration and to absorb shock.
Several methods are known for mounting a hermetic compressor in an appliance cabinet and, more specifically, for mounting the compressor to a horizontal support surface in an upright position. For example, it is known to weld a base plate to the bottom of the compressor housing, wherein the base plate is provided with a plurality of holes into which grommets are forcibly fit. Each grommet includes an aperture which houses a sleeve through which a nut and bolt assembly is received to secure the compressor and plate to the appliance. Similarly, it is known to weld a plurality of supporting legs to the compressor housing, which are then placed upon posts with resilient means interposed between the legs and the horizontal support surface.
Each of the aforementioned prior art mounting methods requires that mounting apparatus be welded onto the compressor housing. The required mounting hardware and welding operation not only increases manufacturing cost of the compressor, but also subjects the housing to extreme heat which may result in undesired deformation of the housing. Also, the provision of a mounting plate and legs projecting from the housing could make assembly and shipping of the compressor more difficult.
In other prior art mounting methods, the bottom of the compressor rests on resilient means interposed between the bottom of the compressor and the supporting base. For example, resilient grommets may be adhesively bonded within indentations on the bottom of a compressor housing, wherein the grommets are then mounted onto projections on the mounting base. In another mounting system of this type, the compressor rests upon a resilient member comprising a plurality of hollow spring cylinders engaging locations on the bottom of the compressor housing. In this latter mounting system, the compressor must be supported at its top end to insure vertical stability. This typically requires that a mounting stud be welded to the compressor housing and that additional support structure be provided, thereby adding to the cost and complexity of the mounting system.
While various and several methods of mounting a compressor to an appliance cabinet or the like are known, it is desired to provide an improved mounting system, wherein both vibration imparted to the supporting base and noise radiating from the compressor housing are minimized. The problem of noise radiating from the compressor housing is particularly pronounced in the case of a compressor housing wherein an end plate of the compressor mechanism within the housing forms one end of the compressor housing. In such an arrangement, particularly where the end plate is adjacent the cylinder block of a rotary vane compressor mechanism, noises tend to radiate from the end plate.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved mounting apparatus for mounting a hermetic compressor to a horizontal support surface in an upright position, wherein additional mounting hardware on the compressor housing is not required and vibration and noise radiating from the compressor housing is suppressed.